McKay and Sheppards Fairy Tale
by atlantisXgirl
Summary: hint: look at title


"It would be a good experience for the both of you" Elizabeth Weir said to John Sheppard and Rodney McKay.

"Why us?" McKay asked "Why can't telya do it?"

"Because teyla didn't forget to fix the puddle jumpers, thats why" Weir said in an annoyed voice

"Fine. We'll do it" Sheppard said draging McKay away before he coyld land them any more odd jobs.

---

"All right children. John and Rodney are going to tell you a story tonight. Alright?" Teyla said pointing at the two un-happy men.

"Ok Sheppard your up" McKay said pushing John forward.

"Fine." John said taking a deep breath and starting the story:

Once Upon a Time there was a young princess named Elizabeth. She lived in the great floating city of Atlantis. It was the most Beautiful Kingdom anyone had ever seen, and only royalty was allowed to step foot in it. One day as the princess was walking, with her head mistress and bodyguards, she was attacked and kidnapped and taken to a far away country called Tok. The King of Atlantis, King Simon, was furious and demanded to the Tokeangovernment that she be returned to Atlantis at once. When they failed to comply to his demands King Simon sent troops to go and retrieve her. Time after time they all failed blaming their failure on the fact that they could not reach the princess, and time after time the king grew more and more worried that he may never see his daughter again. Just as he was about to lose hope a young man named Jonathan offered to go and get the princess. The King, of course, did not believe that he could be victorious when all of his troops failed. But Jonathan was very persistent and convinced the king that he knew of a wizard in Tok that would be willing to help him, so King Simon let him go hoping that the boy would be able to bring Elizabeth home. After seven long days of travel Jonathan reached the entrance of the cave of Rodith the Wizard, Rod for short, and entered. Once he was in the cave, Rod came out and asked his purpose there.

--

"Ok Mr. Narrator. My turn. Before you put the children to sleep" McKay said taking his turn with the story:

"I have come to ask for your help, Rod" Jonathan stated.

"Help?" Rod sighed "What did you do this time?"

"Princess Elizabeth has been kidnapped! And I have been sent to rescue her" Jonathan said triumphantly.

"Y-y-you? S-save the p-p-princess?" Rod stuttered through fits of laughter. "Yeah Right!"

Jonathan glared at his old friend "Are you going to help me or not?"

So after Rod agreed to help Jonathan they traveled to the land where the princess was being kept. They knew she was trapped in the abandoned house guarded buy a gigantic, ferocious, man-eating Cat like creature.

"What in the world is that?" Jonathan asked dumbfounded.

--

John cut in:

"I…have no idea what so ever." Rod answered quietly sneaking away

"Oh no you don't!" Jonathan said grabbing Mod and pulling him back.

--

Rod then suddenly remembered that his wand was in his pocket. "I've got it!" he cried pulling it out and waving at the cat-thing. "Balla Talla Milli Nin E!" he yelled.

Jonathan and Rod both watched in surprises as the gigantic cat-thing began to chase after the guards.

"Cool" they both said in unison as they entered the house to get the princess. They searched every room in the house but could not find her. Finally they looked in the bedroom. As Jonathan entered he was struck over the head with a vase.

"OWWWWWW!" He yelled "What was that for?!" he demanded.

"Sorry" replied Princess Elizabeth "I thought you were one of the guards"

"Suuuure" Rod laughed

"Can we just go now…"Jonathan trailed off. He was, for the first time, noticing how beautiful the princess was.

"Yes, it would be best if we left" Elizabeth agreed.

--

Suddenly, before John Could take his turn again Teyla cut in:

"The trio headed back to Atlantis and as they reached the coast and waited for the ship to take them home Elizabeth caught Jonathan staring at her and immediately knew what he was thinking, she said nothing, though she thought the same about him. She was grateful just to be out of that old house in Tok, and maybe just maybe he would be the first non-royal to live at Atlantis. The End" She said thoughtfully. "Now its very late all of you run along and go to bed."

"What was that for?" McKay asked a bit sad he didn't get time to finish his story

"It is almost Midnight. The children were starting to fall asleep" She answered walking away.

"Yeah. Its late. Lets get to bed....Rodith" John said walking away snickering to himself leaving McKay all alone pondering if her should have chucked his waki-taki at the back of Sheppard's head.

----------------

Yey! um yeah this is truly very crappy.... oh well =)

(this and school were, before if made it less like Atlantis, English assignments.)


End file.
